Distribution of roles in Warsong Gulch
Example of a team composition Group busy with own flag (defending it and if failed getting it back): * Hunter: Track Humanoids, Frost Trap, etc. * Disc priest: Manaburn on HEFC, Mass Dispel, Psychic Scream, etc. * Assassination Rogue: Sap, Cheap Shot, Blind, Mind-numbing Poison and Wound Poison on HEFC, etc. * Arms Warrior: Charge, Hamstring, Mortal Strike, Intimidating Shout on EFC, etc. * Enhancement Shaman: Earthbind or Tremor Totem, Hex, Frost Shock on EFC, etc. Group busy with enemy flag (stealing and protecting it): * Feral Druid (FC): Prowl, Track Humanoids, Dash, change forms to remove movement impairing effects, Travel Form, Bear Form, Nature's Grasp, Barkskin, etc. * Subtlety Rogue (FC): Blind, Sprint, Gouge, Evasion, Ghostly Strike, Preparation, Cloak of Shadows, Shadowstep (gives a speed boost and launches you behind an enemy that's ahead of you.), Distract (helps with auto-runners, as it causes them to turn around and go the other way) * Resto Druid (HFC): same as feral druid, but also healing * Holy Paladin (HFC): Hand of Sacrifice, Hand of Freedom, Hand of Protection, etc. * Frost Mage: Polymorph, Frost Nova, Frostbolt, Deep Freeze, etc. * Affliction Warlock: Fear, Howl of Terror, Curse of Exhaustion, etc. *"FC": Flagcarrier *"HFC": Healer of Flagcarrier *"EFC": Enemy Flagcarrier *"HEFC": Healer of Enemy Flagcarrier Condition A: No flag captured - How to capture the enemy flag and defend the own flag If the enemies have weak defense (0-2 defenders): The Ninja Strategy At higher levels (about 38 or higher) hunters and druids occupy key roles in Warsong Gulch: the hunter is an ideal defender of his own flag, supported by DPS (especially melee: they can pick the flag up faster as they're closer to EFC), while the feral druid should ninja the enemy flag, supported by a resto druid. If the enemies have moderate defense (2-4 defenders): The Distraction Strategy It's very important that both the hunter and the druids communicate to their teammates whether they need more or less support. Ideal support isn't provided just by random DPS as for the hunter and more healers as for the druids, but also by CC (like mages, hunters, warlocks...) for both the hunter and the druids, - CC is useful everywhere. The players supporting the druid should always enter the enemy flagroom first to distract the enemy defenders. If the enemies have strong defense (4 or more defenders): The Tank Strategy The ninja strategy is the most efficient strategy to capture the enemy flag, unless the enemies turtle. In the latter case, or if there are no druids at all, the one with the most armor (shield!) and HP must capture the enemy flag, escorted by many teammates. Now you actually need to face your enemies, so, dissimilar from the ninja strategy, not only healers and CC provide protection of the FC, but DPS too, to at least diminish his enemies. Healers should start healing from the balcony or roof (if there are no enemies) to be less likely attacked, while everyone else must take care to stay in the healers' sight. The Lure Strategy Ideally, the tank strategy is combined with the Lure Strategy: Use the tank strategy as a way to lure the enemies out of their flagroom. If the tank dies, someone fast (rogue or druid) should be ready at the enemy base to take the flag with a sprint. Also a mage can play lure, - one blink and gone. Middle Control Strategy The strategy to control the game from the middle and prevent enemies to cross works only if you're decidedly stronger than your opponents. Don't ever try to control the middle if you can't actually control it. In the worst case your enemies would just farm your graveyard and ninja your undefended flag. *"Ninja": To capture a node or a flag with very few players. *"Turtle": To defend exclusively. Condition B: Both flags captured - How to protect the flagcarrier and get back the own flag If the FC has arrived securely at his own base but can't score because the enemies have also managed to carry off the adversarial flag, he must be protected by someone who can heal and someone who can deal a lot of damage, and one of these must be able to spot humanoids to inform others if they need more help and show incoming enemies by clicking their spots on the map. As for this condition, a warrior or paladin tank can carry the flag as well as a feral druid. The roof is a good place to hide. There's only one way in, a narrow entrance, where a hunter can trap the opponents, but there are three ways out, in case the FC has to flee (as a FC you must always tell your teammates where you go!). The graveyard is usually the best way out: It's the place where your guardians (and other teammates) are located first after their resurrection, and in case they die again, they can fly to their close bodies to resurrect immediately. The big disadvantage of the graveyard is its distance to the flagroom. The increased period until the FC can score after the own flag has been brought back gives the enemies an increased chance to steal your flag again. Therefore the FC and his guardians should go to the roof again if your base is safe. Once the FC is more damageable and slow, his guardians should prevent the enemies from even coming close to him. Healers should stand somewhere between the guardians and the FC, ready to heal in both directions. The other group consisting of the hunter and other DPS who have unsuccessfully tried to defend their own flag now invade the enemy territory to kill the EFC (enemy flagcarrier) and get back their flag. If the EFC is too well defended, group up and wait until he's more damageable, then CC his healers and kill the EFC as fast as possible. Real Condition: Stupid players - How to outsmart your enemies Effectively Warsong Gulch is more like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txILgoA7gi8 Some people try to win the game, while others just farm or let themselves get farmed. If the enemies start killing your people at useless places (f.e. just below your graveyard), make sure that only few of your people stay there and let themselves get killed again and again, just to keep your enemies busy doing something useless while you win the game. If few of your people can distract many enemies from winning the game, you have better chances to be superior where it really depends. Category:Guides Category:Warsong Gulch